


In Every Lie, A Grain of Truth

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Let's all blame Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: April Fool's Prompt in which our great master attempts to get the last laugh against the king of heroes...





	In Every Lie, A Grain of Truth

Hakuno moved over to where the king was chatting with Arthur and Ozymandias, prepared like nothing else. She knew what she had to do, knew how she had to act. She’d practiced for this. Gudako had helped her do prep for this.  
  
Today was the day she was going to get back at the king for all the teasing and harassing of other servants and herself.  
  
As soon as she had heard about the holiday, she had been interested. Gudako had simply cackled with her, discussing exactly what she had planned now.  
  
“A-archer…”  
  
Gilgamesh leaned his head back a little, glancing over his shoulder at her before patting his lap, a right he had decided she had earned since arriving in Chaldea. Amongst many other rights, since this whole plan had come to mind while complaining to Gudako.  
  
Hakuno shook her head at him, biting her lip. “I-I need to talk to you.”  
  
“If it about the incident in the training grounds, it’s fine,” Archer waved off. “Enkidu and Cuserker were enjoying themselves and the materials survived. Gudako should know better than to leave materials lying-“  
  
Hakuno shook her head, pushing herself to look more nervous. “Gil, please…”  
  
The man frowned, glancing at the two other kings before he motioned for her to come to him again. “Hakuno, you’re being impudent.”  
  
“I don’t think you want your friends to hear.”  
  
That, of all things peaked his interest. She knew they were acquaintances. He only had one friend and that was Enkidu. Only Enkidu. To even insinuate that there were other people whom he could regard as friends was insulting and he wasn’t one to take the slight calmly. Not normally. He motioned again for her to climb onto his lap.  
  
“Whatever it is, I think they can bear the news. Don’t toy with my time, Hakuno. This has gone on long enough.”  
  
“Maybe you should,” Arthurs words were cut off with a glare as Hakuno approached the king more. She didn’t have to act now. It was one thing to joke, but actually saying this to him… Her face was burning at the very concept of what she was about to say.  
  
“This is not normal for you,” Archer cooed to her, running a hand over her cheek. That sickly sweet tone; he was already deciding punishment for someone. “Speak to me, Hakuno. What is going on in that strange mind of yours?”  
  
“I am… well, we regularly… and people who regularly…” She motioned between them, face burning more. How did one say sex in front of the king of knights and the king of kings as well as the king of heroes?  
  
Gilgamesh, to his credit, bore with her. His hands pulled her by the hips onto his lap. His forehead pressed to hers. That sweet posture and look was belied by the death grip on her hips.  
  
“I cannot resolve an issue if my follower does not properly state their case. Spit it out already, Hakuno.”  
  
His patience was gone. Better now or she would need to think of something else to bother him about. “I’m having your baby. “  
  
There it was.  
  
The king stared at her, alongside the other two, now moving closer and looking at her more carefully.  
  
Gilgamesh opened his mouth to argue, but the words didn’t come. That head turned, looking her over more carefully. Nothing. He shut his mouth again, frowning more. His eyes drifted to her belly.  
  
Ozymandias and Arthur were both quiet, both staring.  
  
“Are you telling me you neglected to take precautions?” he finally replied.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do not tell me you simply wanted to birth my child-“  
  
Both kings were hissing behind her as she felt herself all but yanked from the king’s arms. Her face pressed against Arthur’s chest, her body hugged tightly to the man as Ozymandias was already swooping in. His cane was out, slamming against the king repeatedly.  
  
“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Arthur began to move quickly away from the king with her in his arms. “I can call Tristan, Gawain, Lancelot, and Merlin to join us while we get something to eat. Congratulations on this, by the way. It’s always good to have youth around. I know Mordred can probably be a great older sibling.”  
  
“Arthur, put me back.”  
  
“INSOLENT! YOU DARE TELL THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD THAT AT THE NEWS OF OFFSPRING?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE BLESSING THAT IT IS?!”  
  
Hakuno hissed, all but tugging to get out of the man’s arms.  
  
“Hakuno, Hakuno. It’s fine. Let’s not worry about him.” Arthur smiled more boldly. “Do you want some sweets? Some tea? Guinevere was always one for tea when I was with her.”  
  
“MONGREL! BRING MY WOMAN BACK!” Gilgamesh roared.  
  
Ozymandias was attempting to hold him down, but it didn’t look like he was being successful. Rage burned across the king of heroes’ face, his hands grabbing at the king of king’s staff before he tossed it behind him. He was launching himself from his seat, storming towards them.  
  
The man vanished, reappearing before them. She could see the gates opening around them, Gilgamesh’s arms pulling her back into his arms. She was pressed against Gilgamesh’s chest as the man looked over at the other two.  
  
“Do not assume my reaction, so called kings! The seed I have sown is mine to see to its end. What’s more, my woman is exactly that.” His eyes were darker than usual, his arms holding onto her tighter. “Naturally, any measures that Hakuno could have taken were bound to be pitiful with the pleasure I bestowed upon her.”  
  
Oh boy. Okay. Haha. Fun enough. She had to stop this now.  
  
“Gilgamesh-“  
  
“Enough, Hakuno.” Archer turned away from the two, waving them both off. “I must see to my ends, kings. We will pay tribute to this at a later time.”  
  
“You should check with Enkidu. Ensure that your friend does not have any aims to go after your firstborn. It ruins the mother’s soul to lose their child,” Ozymandias warned. “I will go confer with the Casters about possible charms for this. I’m sure they have something to ward off curses and plagues.”  
  
“Ah- That’s absurd!” Arthur shook his head, “I’ll go talk to Merlin. I’m sure the mage will want to know about this, considering how close both he and Hakuno have been.”  
  
Shit.  
  
“Guys, listen-“  
  
“Never fear,” Arthur walked passed the two of them, lifting her hand to kiss it softly. Those green eyes gleamed in nothing less than joy at the news. “Your child will be well cared for here. You have the knights of the round table around to assist.”  
  
“Keep those two wife chasers-“  
  
“I know. I’ll warn them off,” Arthur waved at him as he crossed the threshold, leaving the room.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Hakuno!” Ozymandias’ hands were around hers next, the radiant smile blinding as he looked down at her. Why was he so much like the damn sun when he smiled like that? It hurt to look him in the eyes! “I’m sure that Nefertari will have much to say about this. As you know, she’s birthed me many children and she’ll love seeing another around Chaldea. We will be visiting and assisting in any way we can.“  
  
“That’s enough,” Gilgamesh pulled her away, stopping her stupor as he held her closer. “Hakuno and I are leaving.”  
  
The pharaoh laughed, the sound echoing in her ears as she clung to Gilgamesh. They moved down the hall and Hakuno held onto the king, shaking her head.  
  
“I’m not… I’m not actually-“  
  
“Enough, Hakuno.”  
  
“No, Gil, I mean-“  
  
His lips pressed against her own, stopping by the window so she could press against the cool glass. She could feel his lips moving against hers more, deepening the kiss. She tried to tell him, tried to speak. She could feel his hands on her hips, stroking lightly.  
  
“You’re as audacious and defiant as ever,” he breathed. “Allowing a part of me to combine with a part of you in such a nature. Who do you think you are?”  
  
Oh no…  
  
Oh, but those hands were feeling a little too nice against her. Why did she ever listen to Gudako? The woman was always coming up with trouble. She shouldn’t have listened to her talk about the first of April. She should have simply ignored the woman and went about her day. She could have just teased the king later.  
  
She mewled, unable to help herself. His lips were moving to her neck. The glass behind her was too cold. Her face was burning. She couldn’t think straight.  
  
Those lips moved to her ear, hand stroking along her belly. “You know what this means, do you not? Your body decided it could not bear for us to be apart. A part of you yearned for me. I don’t blame you. You’ve shared my bed, my bath. It was only a matter of time before I consumed your every thought.”  
  
Arrogant asshole. Why the hell was she panting at the sound of that purring voice in her ear? Why was she shivering?  
  
“Such excellent learned taste,” he praised. “Exceptional taste must be a learned skill for you, since your interests and taste have developed to a point of appreciating me properly.”  
  
“Gil,” Hakuno pushed at him slightly. She needed to think straight.  
  
The man laughed, pulling her back into his arms again and heading down the hall. She knew the direction they were going. They weren’t heading for his room at all.  
  
“ENKIDU!”  
  
Gilgamesh was throwing open the door to the clay being’s room, laughing at the sight of Enkidu and Merlin working together on a map of Uruk. The two of them stopped, glancing towards the king.  
  
“Hakuno’s carrying my child!”  
  
Enkidu stared at her a moment, frowning before they looked at Merlin.  
  
“…He is your friend. Don’t expect me to understand.”  
  
“I don’t sense any-“  
  
“Your friend,” Merlin reminded them.  
  
“Hakuno informed me.” Gilgamesh moved into the room, settling her into a seat. He took a moment to wrap his jacket around her before he was turning and looking at the map of Uruk with the duo. “This is good. We will need to visit Uruk to inform my people of this. We will need to also make sure that we keep this from Ishtar. I’m sure we can have Ereshkigal simply kill the woman and be done with things. My child will be partially divine. We can simply slaughter the gods and place others in their roles. I enjoy Ozymandias’ company anyway.”  
  
“GIL!” Hakuno felt a hand on her shoulder before she could say anything, the flower mage pulling her back a little.  
  
“Are you excited about this, Hakuno?”  
  
Was she- “I mean,” Hakuno balked, noting the other two sets of eyes looking over at her. “I wouldn’t be against having a child, but-“  
  
“Enkidu, where do those useless midwives reside in Uruk?” Gilgamesh called the clay being’s attention back to the map, earning a growl from the woman.  
  
Okay, it wasn’t funny now.  
  
“I’m not-“  
  
Merlin moved in the way again, patting her shoulder calmly. “Relax, Hakuno. Relax. Whatever the situation is, it is my duty to assist you with this matter. I will of course ensure that you are able to enjoy the fruits of your labor.”  
  
What?  
  
Nevermind, she needed to stop the idiot before he had half of Chaldea believing her pregnant.  
  
She turned towards Enkidu and Gilgamesh with that resolve in mind. “Look, guys. I need to say something!”  
  
Merlin was already going to town, placing flowers on her as the two others were pointing to the map. She could feel his mana running through her a little. He meandered to Gil too, rubbing at the man’s shoulders.  
  
Really? Comfort?  
  
Damn it all.  
  
“Gil! …Enkidu, listen to me!”  
  
The two waved at her and Hakuno frowned, noting the odd feeling beginning to run through her. Her eyes drifted to Merlin.  
  
“…What did you do?”  
  
“I did nothing.” Merlin smiled, turning on his heels and heading for the door. “Enkidu! Let’s see to the others. I’m sure Caster will want to know about his palace being destroyed soon- I mean, remodeled soon.”  
“You have a good point,” Enkidu smiled to Archer one last time before the clay being was hurrying for the door.  
  
Hakuno moved to sit up a little more.  
  
A heaviness was sinking in. Her breathing coming in a bit more deeply. Her eyes drifted over to Gilgamesh.  
  
The man had turned her on and left her to Gilgamesh.  
  
Of course.  
  
Why wouldn’t he do that? The mage was known for encouraging such behavior.  
  
She could handle this. If she just held it in. Feigned a headache.  
  
She had managed a lie once. She could do it again.  
  
“Gil,” Hakuno looked over at the man, shifting one of her feet under her person. Her eyes drifted to his. “I think I need to lay down.”  
  
Her voice was coming out a bit more out of breath than it needed to be.  
  
“I should look at this more,” Archer told her, eyes drifting over her a moment before he paused.  
  
She was going to murder Merlin.  
  
There was no doubt what the mage had done. Gilgamesh looked about as ready to take her as she felt ready to take him. That wasn’t going to help with this conversation at all either.  
  
Those red eyes staring her down was not helping anything.  
  
Oh no, they were not.  
  
“How interesting.”  
  
“Interesting?” She sounded breathless even to her own ears.  
  
The man crossed the distance, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. His lips moved against hers once more, her body instantly turning in towards him. Her chest pressed to his, her body pressing to his more as he hauled her from the seat and once more claimed her lips.  
  
“We can’t… It’s Enkidu’s room…”  
  
The king growled, pulling his lips away and tossing her over his shoulder. Hakuno clung to him, feeling her hair falling into her face as they ran through the halls. There was a sense of urgency to the man’s actions. She watched in vain as Gudako laughed in one of the hallways.  
  
“GUDAKO!”  
  
“Hi Hakuno!” Gudako laughed a little as Gilgamesh rushed passed. The woman simply winked before turning back to Lancelot.  
  
“GUDAKO! DAMN IT!” They were around the corner before she could tell her to assist. She wasn’t going to get it out. The moment the door to their room was opening, her body was falling back against the sheets. His lips were pressing to hers again and she was embracing the attention. His hands were moving down her front, slipping off the skirt a moment before he was pulling his own shirt open.  
  
An excitement was in his eyes as he came down on her. She lost the whole argument the moment his lips pressed to hers once more.  
  
She wasn’t actually pregnant. She’d tell him that later.  
  
Much later.  
  
She was barely able to move when later came.  
  
The image of the man taking her in a thousand different ways came to mind.  
  
Her face burned at the memory of it. She couldn’t unsee the way he had looked when he had touched her. She couldn’t stop feeling his hands all over her person, lifting and stroking and-  
  
She rolled over, curling up against his chest as she tried to think about something else.  
  
Anything else.  
  
“Hakuno,” Archer smirked a little, his lips pressing to her shoulder as he traced the curve of her hip with his hand. “I’m going to do this with you more often. You’re getting better at welcoming the pleasure.”  
  
“I’m not pregnant.”  
  
He snorted, “You’re tired.”  
  
“I’m not pregnant.” Hakuno looked up at him, pulling the blankets up around them a little more. “I was trying to tease you since it’s April Fool’s day.”  
  
Archer rolled his eyes. “I’ve never heard such nonsense.”  
  
“Gil-“  
  
“If I must remind you of your own state of being, then so be it.” He pulled himself away, getting up to pull his robes around himself. She felt herself picked up, blanket and all, a moment before they were heading out the door again.  
  
Down the hall they went. She leaned against his chest, already knowing what was to come. She was doomed. He was going to be pissed for days. She’d end up staying with Caster for a while so the man could complain to Enkidu and his acquaintances about how she had made a fool of him.  
  
And he was going to be in the right.  
  
“Da Vinci!”  
  
The woman jumped a foot in the air as Hakuno looked over at her.  
  
“You have tests for seeing if someone is with child, do you not?”  
  
“Ah- Is this a joke? April Fool’s Day ended an hour ago.” The woman looked between them, earning a brow raise from the king. “…Yes, king, but I don’t think-“  
  
“Test Hakuno. She is being naïve.”  
  
Da Vinci looked over at her, earning a mouthed apology before she was set in a chair. The king waited, crossing his arms and leaning back against one of the work tables.  
  
There was a full minute of confusion, where the woman looked between them again before rummaging around in her desk. The device she pulled out was dusted, her head shaking.  
  
“It is pointless to test this. I had to roam into a singularity to test this and it look a solid two weeks. If there’s even the slight start to a pregnancy, we will know. It checks mana as well as the typical-“  
  
“On with it, Da Vinci. I have things to do.”  
  
He was getting testy. Hakuno looked over at him, wincing a little at the look of that temperament.  
  
Oh yes, she was doomed.  
  
“Hakuno, if you’ll come with me a moment. You should be in the bathroom for this.”  
  
There was little choice but to follow, settling in for a moment and taking the damn test. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she came back to the workshop, finding the king having settled in her seat. He motioned for her to come to him, earning at least a little obedience. She was about to be caught as a liar. She could humor him a little.  
  
Da Vinci pat her shoulder a little before returning to her work. The sounds of her tinkering and hammering could be heard as Gilgamesh returned to his ministrations from before. His lips were moving along her shoulder, her neck. She felt a hand slip beneath the blanket, stroking her lower belly softly. Slowly, his mood seemed to be improving.  
  
A soft beep.  
  
The great inventor stopped, picking up the device and blinking.  
  
“Ah, well. You are ever wise, king of heroes. Have you thought about names?”  
  
Hakuno stared at her.  
  
“We have not considered such as of yet. Hakuno informed me of this yesterday-“  
  
“Hold on!” Hakuno reached out, pulling the device into her hands and staring at the results. The positive symbol showed on the screen.  
  
It was impossible. She couldn’t…  
  
“Oh no…” She couldn’t think. She was going to have a tiny Gilgamesh. A teeny, tiny Gilgamesh. It was Archer’s. There was no doubt of that. He was the only one she had been with since Caster had been mostly in Uruk and there wasn’t anyone else.  
  
“You must have sensed it,” the king murmured softly. “I am ever impressed with your growing capabilities. Your nerves and doubt are human nature, but that is fine. We have handled that. Now we can focus on other things. For starters, how easily you fell for me, Hakuno.”  
  
“Naturally,” Da Vinci coughed, motioning to the two of them. “I imagine the two of you need alone time. I would recommend keeping a balanced diet of healthy foods and trying not to rayshift as often until your time is over. Bedrest in the upcoming months is important as well. No late nights. The rayshifting is important though. We’ve never had someone carrying a child shift, but I can’t imagine it would be good for the infant. It’ll be interesting to see how much power there is in the infant since the baby will be a combination of the two of you.”  
  
Again, Hakuno felt herself lifted up.  
  
Again, they were leaving their company and Gilgamesh was carrying her along the hallways.  
  
Again, her mind was running wild. It wasn’t about telling the truth. Even now, all she could do was tell the truth. Her lies just came into fruition, apparently.  
  
“Still so nervous,” Archer cooed softly, those eyes glinting as they wandered down the hall. “You should understand better than anyone that you have chosen wisely for a significant other. As your lover and the father of your child, it is only natural that I will ensure that things progress smoothly. You need only worry in doing as Da Vinci instructed. Healthy foods and pulling away from the fighting. I will inform Caster that you’re not going to escort him for a while. You may remain in my room on a more permanent basis, since Caster also seems to enjoy keeping you up.”  
  
Oh gods, Caster was going to be pissed.  
  
“Ah, speak of the devil.” Archer’s smile was downright sinister as he looked up. “Mage king.”  
  
“Archer.”  
  
Gods help her.  
  
“Hakuno will be leaving the support teams as of today.”  
  
Caster crossed his arms, leaning back a little as he looked at the two of them. There was nothing in his posture that said that he believed that. If anything, the half smirk and raised eyebrow said the opposite. The man brushed off imaginary lint from his vest before bothering to speak.  
  
“And what brought about this decision?”  
  
“Heirs.”  
  
“Airs? Oxygen?” The king nodded, “Ah, I see. That makes perfect sense. You’re drunk and that is what has you roaming around Chaldea in your bathrobe. I imagine Iskander and Ramses are roaming around as well? Should I try to locate Waver to protect him from harassment?”  
  
“Not airs, you poor excuse for a double. Heirs. Children. Hakuno is pregnant.”  
  
Caster stared at Archer for a moment before pulling out his phone, clicking on the screen a moment before looking back at Archer. “It is passed the hours of the fool’s day of this month. There’s no reason for this fallacy.”  
  
“We finished speaking to Da Vinci on the matter. Hakuno is pregnant. She is going to bring my son into this world within months.”  
  
Oh god, she didn’t even have that long to prepare. Hakuno covered her face, already dreading what was to come. She knew nothing about this. How did someone even hold an infant? She had killed so many people. How was she supposed to bring a life into the world?!  
  
“You are expecting me to believe, after we have taken Hakuno so many times in the past few months, that she is only now becoming pregnant? When only you were around?”  
  
Archer just smirked.  
  
“Hakuno,” Caster looked down at her, crossing his arms a bit more. “You are a pathetic liar. No matter your best attempts at the matter for teasing and conversational purposes, you are incapable. I have no doubt you can tell me what this idiot is trying to inform me.”  
  
“I…” She stared up at him, trying to think. “I don’t know whether it’s a boy or girl, but…”  
  
“There you are,” Archer told him, moving to walk passed the king. “Perhaps I will let you see the child when they’re born. They are our heir, after all.”  
  
The mage king stood there as Hakuno looked back, staring at them in stunned silence before Merlin appeared. Hakuno could see the mage laugh a little, patting the man’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry. I helped her become with child once. I’m sure I can do it again. Let’s give them a few months to get the first one out before pushing for a second.”


End file.
